Jolly Rancher Lip Balm
by UchihaGirl58
Summary: He was just being cruel now, this really was torture for Yuki, did he deserve this? Yuki watches as a certain very yummy looking cat isn't happy with his new chapstick. Kyo's POV originally Yuki's SHONEN-AI


This all really did start with Jolly Rancher brand green apple lip balm! I really hate that stuff, I asked my grandpa to pick me up some chapstick, I was out and I'm addicted to the stuff, and he brings me back that shit. I know he doesn't know anything about good quality lip balm so I let it slide but that stuff is dry and it tastes good so you keep eating it and the warning worried me. I had also been reading lots of Yuki and Kyo so this just popped into my head. I thought this would start out as a humor fic at first but it morphed into something almost angsty, oh joy.

I hope there aren't to many mistakes because I probably won't fix them, though I'll try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I own the Jolly Rancher brand, if I did they would make better lip balm.

* * *

He was blaming his current predicament on Shigure. If that stupid dog had just gone out and gotten him the right brand of Chapstick; simple, plain, Chapstick. That was all Kyo had wanted because he didn't like chapped lips and he didn't like flavored Chapstick, especially stupid green apple Jolly Rancher brand. He rubbed the dry stick of apple flavor that, according to the packaging, you weren't supposed to eat over his lips again and licked it off again. Why did he have to go through this, sure it tasted great, but once again that damn warning came to his mind. He put more on, there was absolutely no moisture in it how was anyone supposed to have nice un-chapped lips with this shit? He licked his lips again, and heard a loud thunk. Looking up Kyo saw that damn rat with his head hidden in his arms, "What's your problem?" He asked annoyed. Why did he have to be left alone with that damn rat? Yuki looked up glaring at him so Kyo glared right back twice as annoyed, he hadn't done anything to that bastard today!

"What else," The jerk said slowly smirking, "You." Kyo flew into a rage. He jumped over the table and kicked at the rat's head. Yuki grabbed his leg and then his shoulder pinning him to the floor, he landed right on top of Kyo. "You are so annoying!" Kyo shouted struggling under the much stronger rat, "You're an arrogant ba-" Kyo was cut off by Yuki's lips crashing into his own. Kyo didn't move he was way to shocked to do anything for a moment, then he realized what was happening and began to struggle. There was no way this was happening, right? He tried to push Yuki off but the rat was too strong and istead Kyo was pinned to the floor, why was this happening? Yuki pulled back just enough for the two of them to breath, "What the hell?" He shouted, shock making his voice squeek. Yuki smirked in his usual way and ran his hand along the exposed sking of Kyo's stomach.

"You looked absolutely delicious." He said evilly. Kyo gulped, had he really been hearing right, this was some sort of dream or cruel prank wasn't it? "And then you just launched yourself at me," He smirked licking his lips."When you think about it this is all your own fault." He whispered quietly kissing Kyo's cheek lightly and moving down his jaw until he had returned to his mouth, Kyo struggled to whole time trying to get away from him.

"Stop!" He whined weakly and Yuki sighed.

"Can't you give up already?" He asked sounding a little sad. His lips met Kyo's again and Kyo pulled back trying to force his body through the floor.

"We're home!" Shigure's excited voice said Kyo didn't know whether this was a godsend or a condemnation, to be found it this position with Yuki of all people. He didn't need to worry in a second the rat was off him and walking up the stairs throwing a quick welcome home in Shigure's direction. "Kyo did you get into another fight with Yuki?" Shigure sighed.

"Like hell that damn rat, the bastard!" Kyo sputtered but he couldn't find the right words to describe what had happened and Shigure was ignoring him already anyway only Tohru was paying any attention and she definantely wasn't the person to tell. "Never mind!" He shouted and sat down staring at the television but not seeing the pictures.

After a while Kyo went to bed, he made sure he went up shortly before he knew Tohru would be going, this was the first time he would admit he was afraid to face Yuki, his mind was still reeling from what had happened earlier that day. He was wondering if it had all been some sort of mistake, or temporary insanity. Could Yuki really have...kissed...him? He didn't want to think it could be true that Yuki could actually be attracted to him, it was to much to hope for. He had admitted to himself that he liked Yuki as more than a rival or friend long ago, could the rat actually have the same feelings for him? Kyo closed his eyes tightly at the same time as he closed his door, no there wasn't any posibility. He wouldn't think about it anymore, after all it was probably some prank to get him confused and frustrated like this. He lay down in his bed, he was especially tired which meant it was going to rain soon. Kyo sighed, rain was not what he needed right now. Of course tonight would be one of many that he dreamed of Yuki and he would be happy in that dream for a little while but when he woke up it would be no where near reality. Kyo hadn't realized he had been asleep for so long but he stirred when he heard a familiar laugh. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked venemously, he didn't want to deal with that damn rat right now.

"Is this little drizzle to much for you Neko-chan?" Yuki asked with a smirk and Kyo shivered, he hated when Yuki teased him like this.

"Go away." Kyo half begged throwing his pillow over his head.

"I don't think I want to," He felt Yuki sit down on the edge of his bed, "I'm having to much fun here with you." Kyo felt the pillow lifted off his head, and Yuki's lips pressed against his cheek. "Do you hate me?" Yuki asked quietly when Kyo lay there stiffly not responding. He looked up into Yuki's eyes they seemed a little sad almost regretful and Kyo felt a sharp pain in his chest, he wanted to comfort Yuki.

"Go away." He said again turning away from Yuki, instead of the truth this would be much simpler. The truth would hurt Kyo knew it, the truth always hurt and he wanted to avoid the truth. Kyo didn't want to tell Yuki how much he didn't hate him, he didn't want the reaction he was afraid to recieve. Kyo only wanted to live in his dream where he was happy and for that the real Yuki couldn't be here.

"I didn't know you were such a coward." Yuki said harshly, slamming the door on his way out. Kyo curled into a tight ball around his pillow. He wanted to cry but it wouldn't be good for him to do that, not now. He would just go to sleep for now.

Kyo woke up and wanted to scream, it was still raining he had no idea how long he had been asleep for but he had a feeling it was a long time. He streached, it was definantely dinner time even if he was still sleepy his stomach was adamantly demanding his attention right now. Kyo nearly fell on his way down the stairs but that was okay, he planned to wait out the rest of this storm on the couch. He almost walked right back upstairs after making a sandwhich when he saw Yuki sitting on the couch flipping angrily through the television channels. Yuki didn't look at Kyo but he knew that Yuki knew he was there because he began to channel surf so fast that there was no way he was actually paying attention. Kyo sat down on the opposite end of the couch and watched the channels flick by but cried out invoulantarily when he saw his favorite show on, Yuki stopped and set the remote down in between them and got up. "Good night." He said walking away.

"Wait" Kyo choked before he could stop himself. Yuki turned on him in suprise his eyes expectant but Kyo had nothing to say. His brain was screaming at him to come up with something but all he wanted was for Yuki to stay.

"What?" Yuki asked coldly.

"I-I don't," Kyo stuttered gulping, he looked away from Yuki feeling the blush on his face. Yuki walked over to him and placed his hands on both sides of Kyo's face tilting his head up.

"If you want me to stay all you have to do is say so and I won't leave." Yuki sighed looking into his eyes, "Stupid cat." Kyo could feel tears peeking out of the corner of his eyes and he didn't want Yuki to see him cry especially not now. There wasn't any danger of that since as soon as the last words were out of the rat's mouth he was gently kissing the cat his face still held fast. Kyo let himself drift away flowing effortlessly into the kiss, it was like magic. He closed his eyes and felt Yuki smile as he kissed back but Kyo couldn't be happy, his heart was racing like a humming birds. He was waiting for the moment when the dream would end, when someone would pop out and announce it was all a joke but it didn't come. Instead when Yuki pulled away almost reluctantly he was smiling gently at Kyo.

"I-" Kyo stuttered again but Yuki frowned annoyed.

"If all your going to do is stutter incoherently then don't bother talking," Kyo's face turned red as Yuki sat down beside him pulling Kyo's head into his lap. "You'll ruin the moment." Kyo lay there he was probably in some state of shock but he wasn't thinking about that he was to happy. No one had jumped out at him laughing, Yuki hadn't rejected him. Kyo sat up smiling at Yuki's suprised face, "Wha-" But it was his turn to not finish a sentence. Kyo pressed his lips firmly to Yuki's but frowned when Yuki once again took control of the kiss he tried to take it back but part of him didn't want to. "You really are so stupid, why didn't you tell me?" Yuki asked trying to hard to make it sound joking. They were lying side by side on the couch Yuki slightly ontop.

"Don't you think I was scared?" Kyo asked angrily he was back at full health now the rain had stopped at some point.

"So you waited for me?" Yuki shook his head in disbelief, "Stupid cat."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" He almost shouted.

"Are you ever going to let me?" Yuki smiled. "You just don't see clearly do you?" He laughed freely for the first time Kyo had ever heard and Kyo blushed.


End file.
